greathfandomcom-20200214-history
Chauncy
Chauncey grew up on the street. Abandoned at a young age, he was taken in at a young age by a group of thieves and con artists. Along with his natural charisma, the skills and cons he learns from the others, he excelled in his craft. With each successful con, Chauncey set his sights on bigger and better marks. Be it a poor family or wealth aristocrat, Chauncey just did it for the rush. Fully embracing both his Elvish and Human sides, he even went so far as to learn how to use a more natural dialect for his Elvish and for his common so as to not tip off that he was a Half Elf. His last con would have been his biggest; swindling the dowry from the crown princess and soon to be bride. He was caught though, he had become cocky and careless in thinking that he could get away with anything. Most in his position would have been executed, however with the threat of war on the horizon, the prince decided to send Chauncey to work as a squire for one of his knights under the spell of a geas. Under the careful and gentle hand of his Master, Chauncey found a slightly more honest life to be almost as enjoyable as his life as a charlatan. Quickly gaining the respect of not only his Master, but the respect of the other knights in the same squad. He learned how to hone his trade and became a spy for his troop. But like what happened before, Chauncey got cocky. Thinking he had gotten away with his latest infiltration of one of the enemy’s camps, he was tracked back to his home camp where the enemy attacked mercilessly. In his attempt to escape amidst the chaos, Chauncey came face to face with an enemy soldier, glaive held high over head. Chauncey knew that his end was near. Feeling the hot searing pain of the glaive cutting through his flesh, he suddenly felt himself ripped from this world. Opening his eyes, he was that he was neither in heaven or hell, but rather a bleak and dark landscape. Twisted and gnarled rock formation littered the horizon along with tree so black that they seemed to absorb the little light there was. Scared and confused among the riprap that littered the ground around him, Chauncey wondered if he was in purgatory, or some other terrible place between worlds. Doomed to spend all of eternity alone in this dark, barren wasteland. He suddenly found himself bathed in a sick green light as a large, dark shadow fell across him. Through the haze and the mire of the sky around him, he saw a large figure lumbering towards him Feeling an awe and calmness come over his mind as the sickly light grew brighter, he found his mind open to the world beyond the world he knew. Blessed by this dark being, the comfort of the darkness and the cold that was that place he was in was rocked by a brilliant flash of light. Chauncey awoke in an unfamiliar room. Was the place he was in just a dream? He looked down and saw most of his chest still bandaged, he didn’t die after all. An acolyte came into the room carrying a tray of bandages and oils, screamed at seeing an awake and confused looking Chauncey. Another cleric came running in behind the acolyte, eyes wide at the site of Chauncey. He explained to Chauncey that during his recovery, he was whispering and saying things that no mortal had ever uttered. Terrible, dark secrets of ancient times; beyond any comprehension. As much as that temple had vowed to help any and all that needed it, his presence had made everyone uneasy and would be best to leave as soon as he was able to. The next day, Chauncey left. The whispers he heard at night as he slept told him of things that no one should know. It imbued him with a power that he never knew, a strange magic that made everything seem darker and more mysterious. Category:The Saviors